Royalty At Heart
by Takuma
Summary: A Videl Story. ( Chapter 2 REVISED )The truth was revealed about one’s past; it was all because of a History lecture, which a single girl’s life would forever change. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: THIS IS A DBZ FIC!!!!! The first part of this chapter is some background information, so please don't lose hope on me by just reading the first few lines and thinking it's original, ORIGINAL fiction! You will understand later on WHY I started the story this way!_

_I'm going to try and use the DBZ timeline, but I don't know the different years in DBZ... So I'm just making up the years. The warriors of Earth will have limited powers... Of course, Saiyans will still exist, but no true/major villains would have appeared. This is an Alternative Universe._

_Thank you Vegeta's True Love for editing this chapter! (FYI... the majority of this chapter was written at 2 am the night of my wisdom teeth removal... so, you would THINK I would make a few typing errors because of all the meds I took that day. --)_

_Summary: The truth was revealed about one's past; it was all because of a History lecture, which a single girl's life would forever change._

_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Never have, and I never will._

Royalty At Heart

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

(Year 1005)

The clomping of horse hoofs was heard in the distance of the cold, rainy night. The horses continued to move along the wet, cobbled roadway in a unison manner as they began to invade the walls of a palace.

The rustling of heavy and thick cloaks swept across the cold stone hallways every once in a while. This was the escape attempt of a woman and young child as they dashed through the many passageways of their home. It was currently being invaded, raided. Everything in their paths were crushed and killed...

Heavy panting echoed the halls as well as the clapping of thick soled boots as the two females leaped to the nearest door. Hopefully they would have a chance to avoid an unnecessary death.

"Death to the monarch's" shouted the peasants and commoners of the country. And death to the monarchs it would be.

They had already slay the king, and imprisoned the queen. Now, all that was needed was the heir to the throne. All the cousins and uncles and aunts to the throne had been destroyed, exterminated, slaughtered by the hands of these people who wished for independence from this family.

Independence. That was what the people wanted after another colony, on the other side of the world, gained and claimed to be free from the iron grip of the royals. Never again would they wish to have one of the bloodline walking, breathing, living...

The older woman grabbed onto the young child, as she swung her from running out into the open street. The woman held the child close to her bosom as they hid in the dark. Water droplets trickled down their faces since their cloaks had no hoods; the thick material was becoming soaked with the buckets of heavy rain beating on their sun-deprived bodies. The rain was falling fast, and to the child, it almost felt like constant whipping as it continued to fall on her.

The woman, a maid to the royal family for years, ever since she was a child, used her hand to cover the young child's mouth as a muffled cry was expressed from the pain she experienced.

The maid knew she would need to get this young child to shelter; yet, she also needed to get this young girl out of the city.

The blue eyes she wiped tears away from, this child's eyes looked like they were delicately painted with a coat of silver. They shimmered as more tears came onto her eyes. The young girl's face was matted with small traces of mud; it gave her the look of being a young peasant girl. That was exactly what the maid had hoped for as the young child began to shake with muffled sobs.

This young girl... the princess, the heir to the throne, needed to be taken out of the city, out of this country... She needed to be taken somewhere safe.

The maid knelt down, and scooped the young child up; she continued to keep her delicate palm over the young child's face. And, quickly, adjusting the homespun cloak over her arms, she carried the child under the soaked clothing as a means for protection to the young, wanted child.

As the woman began to slide and dash down different pathways in the blinding rain, she was able to reach city limits; however, she was forced to dive into a pile of sopping wet hay.

The maid did her best to cover the child in the animal food/floor covering as scooted out of the pile once more. Just standing up in the rain, she gazed down at the young child. Somewhere in that time she madly dashed around in the city, the girl fell victim to sleep. Her long lashes covered the brilliant silver eyes, only inherited by the monarch's of the kingdom. It was an advantage to the girl since she was not public knowledge; she would be safe... for the time being.

It was a wonder, however, that she was never given a name. Usually children around her age were never given a name till they reached the ripe old age of seven. That was an indication to the people that this child, in particular, would live on to see adulthood. It was a blessing to those who had children that lived to see their seventh birthday!

Rearranging the young girl's cloak, attempting to keep her as dry and as warm as possible, she gave a small smile as she looked down to the young one. She would become a graceful young lady. The maid just prayed that this young princess would live to see the next day. This woman, however, needed to find a new place to live. She knew it would be easier to travel without the princess, but the risk of her dying in the hands of the mob lay before her.

'I will return in the morning,' she thought silently. And twisting her cloak over her arms once more, the maid blended in with the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile...

"I told yeh that them cows are doing just fine outside!" exclaimed an angered male voice inside the home; the man had a thick country accent. He began to put on his thick shoes.

"Just check! I don't want to wake up finding our entire steer drowned because of the near by river!" exclaimed his wife back from inside the home.

The husband snarled as he covered his body with a thick leather hide to protect himself from the rain. Hail was to be expected any moment. The man grumbled as he walked to the field looking around at the steer. And counted each one that stood under a full, lush oak tree.

He smiled; all were accounted for! Now he could go back into his home and sit by a good sized fire.

He walked past the hail piles, glancing at each one. Due to the heavy rain, all were going to be moldy in the morning. "Wonderful..." he muttered in a sarcastic tone as he passed by the one closest to the barn. He couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at the sight of fresh footprints made in the mud.

And being human, his curiosity took over. He began to inch closer and closer to where the footprints led him. He paused at the hay pile noticing homespun material. The heavy rain continued to pour onto this material... it almost looked like a cloak!

At he touched the cloak, he nearly shrieked as he jumped back.

It moved!

He paused looking down to the item once more. What should he be afraid of?! He was a man! He was to be fearless, not act as a young girl who spotted a roach passing by!

Gaining his courage once more, he grabbed the cloak, and snatched it into the air.

That was when he noticed the young girl attached to the cloak as she screamed in pain. And the farmer almost dropped her as his eyes widened.

"What was that Ulviseh?" shouted his wife from in the house, and making her way down to where her husband stood. He just remained in the spot for what seemed as an eternity as he watched something.

Was that sobbing?

The woman, neglecting the fact she was outside in cold rain without a coat of some sort, she walked up to her husband with a look of concern.

"Ulviseh?" she questioned more softly as the rain began to slow down. He just continued to stare at the sobbing figure.

The farmer's wife also turned her head in the direction her husband gazed too. She gasped.

"Oh! By the angels in heaven!" she exclaimed with a joyful tone as she went down to the young child and embraced the shivering girl. The older woman didn't mind the fact that her clothes were also being covered in mud and water. "They've sent us a young child to watch over! To take care of!" She collected the young princess in her arms, and snuggling her. "It's alright sweetie," the woman cooed as he began to sooth the princess with her calming words.

The child shoved her face in the clothing of the woman. She didn't care that this person was a complete stranger. All she cared about right now was someone to watch her... She was taken away from her family, her home, her destiny! She just wanted to be comforted... She just wanted to feel safe...

"What's your name, sweetie?"

The girl unburied her head from the woman's clothing, her silver eyes shining with a confused gaze.

"Did you not receive one?"

The young princess looked down disappointed.

The woman smiled as she wiped away a tear falling from the pure silver eyes of the child. "That's alright." And, standing up, the woman carried the petite child; she was almost as light as a feather! Did her pervious guardians feed her?! "Since you are nameless, young one, I will be giving you one. And because you were all alone on my husband's plantation, I'll be your new mommy! My husband will be your daddy!"

The farmer placed a bulky hand on his wife's shoulder as he glanced to her cautiously. "Are you sure you want to do this? She isn't one of our bloodline-"

"Of course! Since we can't have any children of our own, we will raise this one as our own!" The cherubic smile of the farmer's wife returned as she looked to the young girl. "Yes, young... Videl, we will take good care of you."

¤-¤-¤-¤-¤

(Year 4023)

"And so, this revolution, which took place over three thousand years ago freed the land which we now call Asia, Europe, and Africa." The teacher looked down to her book, and used her index finger to shove the falling glasses back up. "And also Australia, when it was once a part of the large land mass."

A hand was raised from one of the students.

The teacher pointed over to the male. "Yes, Gohan?"

"What about the royal family? Were they completely exterminated?" questioned the hybrid Saiyan as he diligently listened.

The teacher smiled as she placed the textbook, she carried, on the table behind her, "Yes, the mob of people completely destroyed the royal bloodline. However, there was some arguing about if the young royal couple had any children. They were only eighteen when they were destroyed, yet they were married about five years before; some rumors had it that the royals had a child, but none were found. But many miscarriages were accounted for from the young couple; and yes, the parents of the young king and queen were also destroyed along with their relatives so no one could come and claim the throne."

Gohan gave a slow nod as he leaned back into his very uncomfortable plastic chair. His black locked friend, Videl stared at the male strangely as she also leaned back in her chair with crossed arms.

"Sometimes I wonder about you..." muttered Videl as she zoned out the teacher's ramblings.

Gohan raised and eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side. "Why do you say that?" he asked her softly.

She smirked at him as she closed an eye. "It makes me wonder where you keep all this knowledge. I would think, by now, that school work would have killed you."

Gohan scratched the side of his head as a sweatdrop fell from the side, "Why would the school work kill me?" he questioned to her.

Her smirk widened as she turned back to the teacher, "Because with all that knowledge, you would think someone's head would explode!"

----

Good? Bad? Please send your comments in a review so I would know if I should continue or not. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't even know WHY I sent out the last chapter 2. Recently I read over it again and I though... yuck. I also winced every three seconds, and frowned. So I had the absolute urge to wipe that chapter out a place the REVISED version out. (Basically it's the first part of the chapter (I sent a not too long ago) WITHOUT those impossible words. I also added some more to the chapter.

I am very, VERY sorry for sending out that last chapter. In one of the reviews I received, it stated that the last chapter 2 made the story very degrading. I agree one hundred percent. I apologize for even placing it out. Please give me a second chance with this new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ... I kind of wish I did, other wise I would have put more randomness in the plotline so it would have had the same funny as it did in Dragonball. (sighs)

Chapter 2

"I just know this research project will be dull..." muttered Videl as she walked beside Gohan in the streets of Satan City. She looked down to the ground noticing a lone pebble and had a sudden urge. The urge... was to kick it as far away and as powerful as she could.

But...

She didn't do it as she continued to walk beside her classmate.

And sighing, completely exaggerating the sound as the air passed thru her lips, she began to speak once more, "I already have a hatred for this stupid assignment! It's so... so... ARGH!" And turning in a ninety-degree angle she slammed her head against the brick wall of the building, attempting to knock herself into unconsciousness.

Gohan, turning his head as he noticed her leave from his view at the corner of his eye, blinked a few times at her attempt to losing many vital brain cells. His gaze turned to concern as he took two steps towards her. And gently placing a hand over her lean muscled shoulder, he began to massage it gently. Hopefully it would bring some of the stress down.

"Videl," he murmured as he continued to gently rub her shoulder, "At least show some good behavior while in the teacher's presence. She did inform us that this project has been given years before our own." He heard her sigh once more, this time out of compulsion.

And lifting her now greatly bruised head towards her friend, she stared at him with a frown. "How is it, that you can be so... so...excited about this project?" Gohan brought his hand away from the female before him. She was obviously becoming angry. Most likely, Videl would chew his head off, in a fashion like his mother with a VERY bad case of PMS. Nevertheless, he would allow her to vent when only he was around to listen. The hybrid saiyan did not under stand why he would allow her to do so. She was like an exact copy to his mother in behavior!

He mentally shook his head.

"That's easy to answer," replied Gohan, the corners of his mouth turning up into a small smile. "My mother."

Videl and Gohan began to take the path they once did down the road as they continued to speak to each other. The female, however, began to rub her sore forehead.

"Your mother," stated back Videl as she turned her eyes up.

A nervous chuckle left his lips as he brought his hand up, and scratched the back of his head very nervously. "Yeah... she was not an easy teacher when I was a child."

Videl nodded slowly, "I can see that. You make perfect scores on all your grades."

"Yeah..." he muttered as his vision turned to the sky. "I needed to take in all the information I could and store it in my memory; otherwise, my mother would be very ruthless. Even if it was a microscopic error, she would have a seizure."

"That strict?" questioned Videl with innocent humor in her voice. "She must REALLY be the dictator in the home "

"You have no idea," Gohan replied as they crossed the street, not before looking both ways on the road for any cars that might be passing by.

"Do you ever try and counter her commands with reasoning?" questioned Videl. As the two continued to walk, they began to come into the view of the large building of Capsule Corp.

He shrugged his shoulders in the slightest manner as he looked up towards the building, "I guess, but usually at an appropriate time. The consequences usually would vary from a pan in the face to a verbal chewing. One time, she needed to be sedated because her blood pressure went to high! That high-pitched voice of hers! My mom is aware that my brother's hearing is very sensitive, as well as my own." He rubbed his hand over an ear unconsciously. "I would like to keep my keen sense of hearing when I spar against family or friends-"

"Whoa!" exclaimed Videl as she interrupted Gohan. Waving her hands before her face while keeping her eyes closed and shaking her head. Gohan just stood there blinking as his head tilted ever so slightly.

"Um... Videl?"

"YOU KNOW HOW TO FIGHT! Why didn't you tell ME, Son GOHAN?" Videl looked as if she were about to lay an egg... a really big egg... This hybrid saiyan wanted to make sure he didn't have to see her this way again; she was scary!

"Well then, do we need to lay down requirements of what I can and cannot do?" he questioned in a joking tone. The result, a smack in the face was given.

It didn't exactly hurt... but it did come by surprise. So... all Videl seemed to do as the two continued to walk was cross her arms and keep her face away from Gohan's view.

Shaking his head, Gohan glanced at the back of her head, sighing ever so lightly before he looked up to the Capsule Corp building. "Did you know that Bulma Briefs has copyright over her newest inventions?"

Stopping in mid-stride, Videl raised an eyebrow as her gaze once again turned to the saiyan. "That was very random; did you know that?" she asked him with a forming smile on her face. Gohan's only response was a hand placed behind his head with a nervous chuckle.

"But it's true!" he exclaimed as they came closer to the enormous complex.

"Whatever," muttered the female. Finally, they made it to the gates.

§±§±§±§±§

(Normally I would have stopped here... but since this chapter were basically a piece of crap before, I felt the urge to jot a few more things down hopefully to make this more appealing to your senses.)

"Bulma?" called out the hybrid saiyan prince walking down a brightly lit hallway. Currently on the second floor, he and his female friend searched as best as they could for the scientist.

Gohan was able to sense where the owner of this business was; however, he needed to make it look like he didn't know the scientist's pinpointed location. Videl was already suspicious of the saiyan because he revealed a huge chunk of his interests and abilities. It wasn't everyday you met a person, who was an A+ student, knowing a thing or two about martial arts.

Videl looked around the empty halls. There was nothing to catch her interest. Sure, she noticed a few doors here and there, maybe a window or two as she continued her stride behind Gohan.

When she first heard Gohan state something about being able to find their family links and ties, she was all over it. He did inform her that there was a person he knew who could help with the research. And Videl clearly remembered Gohan stating something about having strange family ties.

The female crime fighter shrugged her shoulders. 'What ever that meant...' she thought as Gohan began to walk into a single room. She followed him in.

"Ah! Bulma!" cheerfully greeted Gohan as he walked into, what seemed, a personal study. The lavender locked doctor looked up from the many papers which sat on her desk and smiled as she gratefully slammed her pin the dark oak desk.

It was obvious that this woman was trying to find some way to get out of doing this paperwork. And having a friend she knew for many years was the solution to her issue.

"Good afternoon, Gohan! What brings you here?" the older woman asked as she took off a set of almost forgotten glasses, which perched on the edge of her nose.

The son of Goku gave the infamous 'Son Grin' as he leaned against a wall. Videl was noticed out of the corner of his eye. "I need some help, with a project I received in a class. Same with Videl, she's a friend from school who also needs help with this research assignment."

"Research?" questioned the lavender locked scientist as she leaned on the side of her desk facing both teens, shifting her eyes from the saiyan to the full-blooded human. "What kind of research?"

Reaching in his loose pant's pocket, he brought out a neatly folded piece of paper, and handed it to Bulma. As she stared at the paper, for what seemed a few moments, Gohan began to speak once more. "It's a research project on our family backgrounds."

"In other words," cut in Videl making her presence known once more, " we need to investigate our family tree. The teacher hopes we could date back to at LEAST one thousand years. If people can search that far back and record it, then they receive a perfect grade with fifteen extra points."

Bulma raised an eyebrow as her eyes slightly widened in interest. "One thousand years?"

Both male and female classmates nodded in response.

"Hm..." started the owner of Capsule Corps. Rubbing the back of her sore neck with her small palm, she tilted her mouth ever so slightly before she walked from behind her desk towards both teens.

"I think I might be able to help you," started Bulma with a weak smile, "But both of you have to be sworn to secrecy in order for me to help both of you." She gave both teens a serious look, "I can't have any information on HOW you completed your project, got it?"

Briefly taking a short glance towards each other, Gohan's smile was feint before he gave her a nod. Her smile returned his, and both teens placed their full attention towards the scientist.

"We promise, Bulma."

§±§±§

Many papers were being printed by the minute!

Videl had a hard time keeping up as the printer continued to spew up information about her family line. And picking up one of the sheets of printed-paper, she raised a thin eyebrow.

This information dated back to eight hundred years ago!

She looked to the printer as it continued to 'spit' out papers by the second. It didn't look like it would stop any time soon... Videl glanced over the paper in her hands and gave a small smile. This was information about her father's side.

It did appear that this generation (from almost 1000 years back) was involved in the military. There were five brothers, two sisters. One of the sisters had a record of being a leading general for a war of that era! The other sister was a nurse as the other brothers were involved with the National Army of this country. It seemed that the youngest son in the family was one of her great grand parents.

And placing that paper back into the stack, she walked over to another pile. Another printer was going off and printing just as the one before; this one, however just finished printing.

Pausing to look at the stack of paper, she bit her lip. The list did seem almost a third the size of her father's family tree. That fact only brought a shrug to her shoulders; a smile soon ventured to her lips as she continued to look at that pile.

"Hah!" she started crossing her arms feeling very smug right about now, "This work is going to be so easy..." but her tone soon became sour and her smile dropped, "And very boring..."

Glancing over to her, Gohan raised an eyebrow at her words before he slowly made his way over to her, "Is there anything wrong?"

Not even moving positions to glance behind she shook her head left to right. The frown was clearly present. "Nothing really... except for the fact that this project is going to take more time than I hoped." Her arms came up to cross over her chest. "I really do not want to take time away from practicing at my father's gym. I have the urge to destroy another punching bag." And with unfolding her arms once more, she swiftly brought them to her sides and balled them into tight fists. If she tightened the fists with saiyan strength, then she would have broken the skin her long nails dug into.

The female crime fighter noticed the chuckle from Gohan. And spinning on her heal to turn around, she came face to face with the male. They were only inches away. It was sad really... with her height, she could only reach his shoulder. Maybe she was a few inches shorter than that, but she needed to raise her head up to stare at his eyes.

"You're laughing, Mr. Son?" she questioned.

He looked down to her, humor was clearly written in his black eyes. "Why not? I think it would be easier for you to get your information."

Videl rolled her eyes, "You should be able to find your information just as easily as I since-"

She was interrupted while he shook his head, "I need to travel to Vegetasei to get information about my father's side."

Videl's eyes widened slightly, "Ve-Vegetasei? The saiyan planet!" Her answer was a nod, a very slow nod. Her eyes seemed to become wider. "There is no way you are a saiyan..."

"Half saiyan," stated Gohan rubbing the back of his head nervously. "My dad didn't know he were saiyan until he was already an adult."

"But... why couldn't I see it! You look like... everyone else!" she exclaimed, her infamous frown come back, "Anyways, all saiyans should have tails!" She took a glance to Gohan's behind, "And you don't have one!"

Gohan cleared his throat as he took a nervous glance towards Bulma. Videl also eyed the scientist as she gave him a look of sympathy. His eyes then turned to her, "All my baby pictures up to four years old has me with a tail... it just had to be cut of-"

He was stopped when Videl placed one finger over his lips, her attempt to shush him for the time being.

"Okay, okay, fine," she stated softly looking up to him, "I hear you loud and clear. It's just a shock for me to find someone of saiyan blood." Her smirk returned on her face, "It's rumored that saiyans are very powerful in the area of martial arts, and I have always hoped to find one to teach me PROPER fighting skills."

Gohan blinked, "Proper?"

She nodded placing her hands behind her back while turning around from facing him. She began to pace around the open area of the computer lab. "I already know I'm stronger than my father, and I have every intention to beat him this year in the upcoming Martial Arts Tournament." She turned her head to the side so a smirk was noticed as well as a new glint in her eye.

Gohan laughed as he placed his arms behind his neck. "If this is your way of asking me to train you," she looked up to him hopefully, now completely turned to him, "then I'll take you as my student."

Videl's smile returned to her face. And, since smiles are contagious, he smiled back.

The clearing of a throat was noticed in the room after only ten seconds; both teens turned to Bulma who was now placing Videl's family line in two separate folders. Since the pile of papers was quite thick, she had to put the information in a braded notebook. Handing both of the folders to her, the owner of Capsule Corps smiled. "This should be enough information." Videl glanced over the bold colored folders, "But," continued Bulma, "if this isn't enough, feel free to call me. My private phone number is on the first page of the red notebook."

And looking to the first notebook, which was red, she opened the cover and noticed Bulma's phone line in thick writing. She closed up the folder once more.

"You don't know how much I appreciate this," stated Videl in a sincere voice, "I greatly appreciate all this help!"

The female scientist smiled as she nodded, "Anytime, Videl. Anytime."

And, as if right on time, Videl's watch started to beep. The crime fighter of West City (I don't like how the name was renamed after Hercule... so I'm just keeping it at this name) sighed as she looked down to her watch and pressed the button, "Yes, chief?"

"Bank robbery at 145 Southwest Street!"

She pressed the button once more on her watch, "I'm on it." She looked apologetically to Bulma, then to Gohan. "I apologize for making a hasty exit but-"

Bulma waved her hand in the air, "No need to explain. I know how that is." Videl nodded with a smile, but completely missing the point Bulma was making... The scientist turned to Gohan, "Why don't you escort Videl to the exit? I'm almost head-high with work."

"Of course," he replied, his infamous grin returning. And with out another word, Videl grabbed Gohan's hand dragging him out of the room. This was urgent for her to make it to the bank... although it was only a block away from Capsule Corps.

And while leading Videl to the door, in a jog, Gohan glanced to her out of the corner of his eye. He just had to ask... "Videl?"

"Yeah?" she asked back keeping the speed Gohan was. It was fairly fast, but not fast enough to hurt someone if they made an unexpected appearance.

"I had been meaning to ask you. Would you like to come with me to Vegetasei? I'll be leaving tomorrow."

Videl stopped her jog; it almost sounded like screeching breaks! She stared at Gohan strangely. "T-tomorrow?"

He had also stopped, and turned back to her as she questioned him. His reply, a simple nod, "Yeah. I'm sorry that it is such short notice... but it's for the research."

Videl eyed him strangely. "And how did you talk to your parents this fast? We just got the information about this project about two hours ago!"

Gohan rubbed the back of his head; "I have been scheduled to go to Vegetasei for the past week. It's more like to keep count for who's who and what business they have for not having a permanent home on Vegetasei."

Videl gave a small, 'Oh.' But her eyebrow rose once more, "Why would you have me come with you if it's only saiyans who need to come back?"

A sweatdrop fell from the side of his head; "You don't know how MANY females on the planet chase after me because I haven't exactly 'claimed a mate' yet."

"And I'm going to be the one to pretend to be your 'mate'?" questioned the crime fighter. He nodded slowly.

"Kind of, but I want to bring you along so you could see what the planet is like. I have heard one of your rants on 'why you can't visit the planet' in school," he stated trailing off. The two teens began walking once more to the nearest exit.

Videl nodded once more as she began to pick up the speed; the two began to run down the hall making up for time, "I'll have to inform my father though; I don't think he would care."

The exit to the building was in eye distance, and Videl sped up as she ran to the opened door. "Thanks Gohan! I'll talk to you later!" And with that, she raced out the entry.

§±§±§±§

And that's the revised version; I hope this is bearable compared to the last version I sent. This is also almost three times longer too, so I really hope this made up for the horribleness of the last one. Again I apologize for that. Maybe I should be burned at a stake for that... but then I wouldn't be able to add onto any of the fics... Hm...

Please send your comments about this chapter. It's greatly appreciated!

-Takuma


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Videl sat on her queen-sized bed with crossed legs and the papers she received about her family line littering the surface of her bed. She was currently looking over her father's side of the family. It seemed to be your ordinary family. A few kids here and there, that grow up to become a soldier or doctor of some type, then the next generation follows the pattern of their parents.

This was indeed dull...

Sure, she found out that she had a few military generals in her family line, but it didn't surprise her. After noticing the pattern for the first three hundred years, it started to become dry.

She gave a small sigh as she began to gather the papers all up and place them carefully in the folder they were once in. Not many people would have realized this, but Videl was a neat freak at heart. Just glancing around her room once, you notice the cleanliness. Not a speck of dust was in sight!

And setting the folder to the lamp stand on the right of her bed, she looked to the other folder. It seemed to have less information. She shrugged that off as she picked up that folder.

She was, however, slightly nervous. Videl didn't know if she WANTED to know about her deceased mother's family line. It might answer some questions she had, yes, but it wouldn't take away the heartache she had ever since her mother died. It was almost 12 years ago... Did time really fly that fast?

She swallowed a sob that was forcing its way up her throat. She didn't want to be weak! Not now, not ever! She bit her lip, and flipped open the blinding.

She began to mutter some of the typed words on the paper.

"This information is of the family tree of Satan, Videl.

Her father is Satan Hercule, and her mother is Satan, Videl the Seven-hundred and forty-ninth...!"

Videl's eyes widened as she looked to the number again. "749th?" she questioned herself. She shook her head. "I wonder... what that means..." She didn't want to realize what that meant, although her brain was trying to register the information.

She continued reading the brief history.

"The couple was married soon to have a daughter named Satan, Videl the seven hundred and fiftieth after the mother of the child. Videl, the 749th, died only when her daughter was at the age of four, four more years than the others who lived before her."

She skimmed over it again before she shook her head. "This couldn't have been a murder..." muttered Videl softly, "She died peacefully in her bed."

Of course the information didn't state in any detail HOW Videl's mother passed. She was aware that her father was still grieved of his wife's passing; that was part of the reason why he became so involved in martial arts. Part of it was to protect the daughter he had left. The second reason was to try and burry the feeling of guilt and sadness. This was the conclusion Videl made after she found a picture of her mother, her father, and herself with wide grins sitting on her father's lamp stand in his study. It was taken only a week before her death.

But that was all in the past now...

Videl continued to read on.

"The generation before was Kemuri, Kuntsku and Kemuri, Videl Bakushin the seven-hundred and forty-eighth.

"The two were married happily for two years until Kemuri, Videl Bakushin gave birth to her daughter, Videl the seven hundred and forty-ninth. Due to complications in childbirth, Kemuri, Videl Bakushin didn't survive leaving her newborn daughter in the hands of her loving husband and now father.

Wait a moment... did this just show her mother's MOTHER'S side of the family?

She continued to read the history.

"The generation before was Bakushin, Wallice and Bakushin, Videl Hiden the seven-hundredth and fourty seventh.

"The two were married happily, but Bakushin, Videl the seven-hundred and forty-seventh was shot to death only days after giving birth to her daughter, Videl the seven-hundred and forty-eighth."

Videl paused in her reading. This was... very odd. She didn't have to read any further; she had already seemed to pick up some very strange pattern. To be completely honest, she didn't like it too much. And, what was with this 700 thing! Was she Videl the 750th?

She needed to see if her forming questions would be answered. She flipped to the end of the notes then continued to read on.

"A generation before was Hikage, Carlston and Hikage, Videl Anei the five-hundredth. The couple was happily married before a raid on the city left the husband with their infant child and a dead wife/mother."

Okay, this was now scarry... what was up with everyone dying? It sounded like every generation before the next was killed off, or had died some way at a very young age in adulthood!

Videl lightly touched the printed material. "Is this my fate...?" she softly questioned. Maybe her family before her didn't realize this very strange chain of events. It always seemed to happen to the wife after she had a child... almost like...

"A curse," she muttered lightly.

She just sat there looking over the family line once more with her hands resting on her upturned palms. Her elbows lightly rested on her folded knees. 'I guess this is a mystery...' she thought silently. Turning to page one of the notebook, Bulma's private phone number was clearly written in bold lettering.

"Maybe Mrs. Briefs could help me with this mystery," stated the female crime fighter softly. "That's what I should do." Unfolding her legs from their current position, she leaned to the side of the bed and grabbed for her wireless phone.

"VIDEL!"

The teenager winced at the sound of her father's yell. She gave a small sigh leaning upright before scooting off the neatly made bed. She didn't have time to talk on the phone... just yet.

"Yes, sir!" she exclaimed back after walking to the closed door and opening it.

"Come down here Videl!"

All of a sudden, Videl could feel a migraine forming. This was not the time... Usually when something like happened, it meant her father brought home some reporter, or a blonde bimbo.

±¦±¦±

Videl released a heavy sigh as she leaned back on one of the living room sofas. She got off easy this night. She was thankful that it was only fifteen reporters instead of fifty like last time. She was really becoming tired of this constant publicity that her father welcomes without informing his daughter. What should she be complaining about? This has been happening to her since the time of the Cell games. Although the world knew that her father wasn't the world's 'savior' they recognized him as one of the hero's who defended the earth. They soon found out who some of the 'Gold Warriors' were after years went by but they never seemed to find out who the child at the Cell games was. She envied him. She also envied Gohan for the fact that he lived out in the 349 Mountain Area. The reporters didn't dare go out to the woods to interview the 'Gold Warrior' Son Goku.

She turned her head to her left wrist and tilted her arm ever so slightly to see the face of her watch. Videl hated looking at watches. It proved to the female warrior that she would soon need to get glasses, or contacts. She was slowly becoming blind like everyone else on this planet and that made her envy another group of people.

She envied the saiyans.

Yes, ever since they made their appearance on the planet a few years back their culture came with them also. She remembered watching a program in history class a few years back when a world famous reporter of earth interviewed the king of the saiyans. One quote she never seemed to forget had to do with humans and society. The reporter started off by asking...

"Sire, we all know you and your race are similar to humans in looks and many have passed off as humans until your race came out into the open. But please, explain how you feel the humans are different from the saiyans."

The king had sat there, his elbow resting on the cushioned chair and the result was for him to rest his chin on the fist that was held up. His look was regal, yet very stern as he eyed the reporter. It was about a moment for the king to recollect his thoughts before his lips moved to speak.

And in his reply, his accent was very thick thanks to their native language which is still used today being held strong even with the influence of the many languages of earth. "I do observe the citizens of the planet. Many are of strange coloring with hair and even eyes. Only a select few could pass off as a tailless saiyan. But one thing that would show your difference in our society is the fact that humans are completely uptight."

The reporter paused for a moment as he tilted his head slightly. "By what do you mean 'uptight'?"

And with that simple question, the king burst into laughter. A deep rumble rolled from the kings lips as he smirked back to the human, "Human are always in a rush. I see that almost everywhere I turn when humans walk down streets constantly looking at their watches, and then running realizing they are late to an 'appointment'." The reporter was about to make another comment before the king continued, "And I always see a sign of paranoia as humans walk down the street like if they should be on their guard every second. Even the most disciplined and well-trained elites of my military are 'looser' than your average human on a daily basis. And my soldiers are still considered the best in universe even though they do not let the 'stresses' get to them!"

"Stresses?" questioned the reporter very interested.

The king nodded with that smirk remaining on his lips. "Yes."

And you know what Videl thought about the king's rants? He was absolutely correct! And after that day, the female crime fighter almost idolized the saiyan king. That was part of the reason why she took martial arts so seriously.

But now, it was getting late. Her poor vision picked up the neon green lettering on the watch. It was currently nine at night. And glancing up, she noticed her father walking into the room drinking a large glass of tea.

It was now or never...

"Dad?" asked Videl as she remained on her spot on the couch. Her voice was slightly louder than a whisper. And her father turned his head to her, his eyes locking onto hers giving her his undivided attention.

'Now or never,' she reminded herself in her mind. "I was asked to go on a trip with a friend."

The father walked closer to his daughter, and took a seat in a near by recliner. "It depends," stated the father of the female crime fighter. He took a quick sip of his chilled tea before he continued. "Where will you be going, and for how long? A few hours?"

Videl shook her head, "It will be more like... a few days dad. My friend wants to take me to Vegetasei."

If Hercule had some tea in his mouth at that moment, he would have spit it out all over the carpet and furniture or choked on it.

Videl remained motionless as she looked to her lap while twiddling her thumbs. "It'll only be for about a week give or take a few days."

Hercule placed his cup down on the coffee table beside his chair and sternly looked to his daughter. "Whom may be you going with?"

This was what she became completely nervous of. She knew her father would go ballistic if he found out that this was a guy she was talking about. "My friend, Gohan. He asked me earlier-"

"A BOY!" shouted the father of Videl.

Yep, just as she had predicted.

"But daddy, he-"

"You shouldn't be hanging around boys! All they care about is getting into your-"

"HERCULE!"

She only used her father's name when he wasn't being reasonable. Mr. Satan knew that for a fact to, so he forced himself to calm down enabling him to listen carefully. "Dad, the only reason WHY I actually gave him a chance to be one of my friends is because he has more common sense than others. To be completely honest, the guys at my school are stupider than a can of beans, but not Gohan!" She also coughed as turned her eyes away from her father's, "And he has agreed to train me under martial arts and-"

"WHAT!"

Videl winced before she defended her self, "He's the SON of the former World Martial Arts tournament!"

That shut Hercule up.

"As I was saying, he's needing to go to Vegetasei for some research; it's because of a history project. He asked me to come with him because he's usually harassed while on the planet by other women. Of course he will be making sure I'm safe the entire way..."

"You are talking about saiyans?" questioned the father. His face was currently a dark shade of pink. It was no longer the blood red color from anger.

Videl nodded. "Yes."

And pausing for a minute Hercule 'stroked' his mustache and soon gave a slow nod. "You can go, but under one condition!"

Videl's eyes widened brightly as she looked to her father and smiled widely. "Yeah?" She was completely overjoyed.

"I don't want you to bring back a baby," stated her father sternly.

That brought a bright red hue on the female's cheeks before she frowned to her father, "Dad. We are NOT like that! He's like... like the big brother I've never had! I seriously DOUBT that our friendship would grow into something more!"

Oh, the irony in those words.

Hercule, now satisfied with his daughter's reply gave a brief nod before he grabbed for his tea again and took a sip.

"Glad to hear it, but please, tell me when you will be leaving," stated the father of Videl as he drank some more tea.

"Um... I think in the early hours of the morning."

Hercule spit out his tea.

"I still need to call him to make sure of the specific times."

The phone rang.

Videl's eyes turned to the phone beside her father's chair and leaped to answer it... but she was a bit too slow...

Mr. Satan picked up the phone and turned it on; his voice seemed to become more gruff, "Satan residence."

Videl noticed her father's eyes turn to little slits as the person spoke on the other line. "Yes..." started the overly protective father, "She is here."

He paused for a moment before giving the phone to Videl. "Speaking of the devil," whispered Hercule as he crossed his arms.

Videl frowned at her father's comment before answering the phone.

"This is Videl."

"Hey Videl!" It was Gohan. "Why did your father say 'Speaking of the devil'?"

Videl's cheeks began to burn as she turned away from her father; she walked out of the room. "He's just being a big pain. He doesn't like me hanging around guys too much." The female began walking down the long hallway, which led to the stairs. "As you can tell, not many guys call me."

"Yeah," replied Gohan with a chuckle, "I kind of figured that out."

Videl nodded. She didn't exactly know what good that would have done, but she felt comfortable doing that. Maybe her friend on the other line would have sensed this action.

"So, have you asked your dad about the trip?" questioned the hybrid saiyan.

Videl smiled as she began to walk up the stairs. "Sure have."

There was a pause on the other side of the line. "...Is he going to try and send some assassin team to kill me?"

Videl began to laugh loudly. "Not yet, but I think he's considering it," she joked back in the phone. "But he did approve a few moments ago of the trip. I can go."

"Seriously!" exclaimed Gohan excitedly.

"Yeah. I told him it was strictly for school, and he agreed once I convinced him that you are nothing more to me than a big brother."

There was a slight pause before some nervous chuckle. "A big brother, eh?"

Videl shrugged as she walked the halls, which led to her room. "Yeah. You are one of the only guys who makes more sense than a can of beans at school."

"Is this a complement or an insult?" questioned Gohan unsurely.

"A complement. It might be one of the ONLY complements you might receive from me," warned the female crime fighter as she opened the door to her room. "But enough with the random chatting. I need to know the specific times when we will be leaving."

"Oh yeah, of course!" replied back Gohan, "The ship will be leaving the atmosphere at about 3 AM... so I would suggest that you are here at Capsule CORP by around... 2AM-ish?"

2AM!

"Are you... temporarily insane Gohan?" the female asked as she closed the door to her room. "2 AM is... crazy talk! Usually NOTHING will wake me up once I'm asleep for the night."

"I see..." Gohan paused for another moment. "How about you pack for tomorrow, leave your bags... or capsules, beside your bed or on a clear surface. I can come at night and pick you up while you sleep."

Videl's eyes widened slightly. "What...?"

"Well, I am part saiyan. I do know how to fly; I seriously doubt you weigh a bunch. I can just carry you to the ship and let you sleep the whole time," reasoned the male on the other line.

It did sound a bit logical to Videl... "Are you sure you can do that? It's in the middle of the night. Won't you be half asleep?"

There was a half laugh, "Don't worry about me. I can be up for days and it won't effect me!"

Days? Holy crap.

"Okay then... I guess I'll leave my window open for you." Videl placed a finger on her lip, "Do I need to put something outside my window? My house does have many windows."

"No, I will be able to find your room just fine," stated Gohan.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I can just put a handkerchief out the window-"

"I can feel for your ki; it will be no problem at all," explained the saiyan, "Just make sure the window's open."

Videl gave an inward sigh as she plopped down on her bed, "What ever floats your boat."

Laying her head on one of her fluffy pillows, she remembered something... Turning her head to her left, she noticed the notebooks with her family history. "Gohan... are you at Capsule Corp right now?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Videl's lips curved into a smile, "Could you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you ask Bulma to print off the history of my mother's side of the family? I don't exactly know why but there seems to be some pattern on my mother's side. It's strange. I'll show you while we're on the ship."

"A pattern?" questioned Gohan. His voice became curious. "What kind of a pattern?"

Videl bit her lip. Should she tell him just yet? Sure, he was a really good friend... but did he deserve to know her possible fate? "I'll show you on the space ship; for now, I will be kicking you off of the phone. I need to start my packing."

There was a small laugh. "Very well. I'll pick you up in the morning."

Videl's smile remained, "Oh! Before you go, I have a small backpack that will need to be brought with me on the trip; it will have my capsules in it. It will be to the side of my bed. You better not forget it!"

"I'll keep that in mind. Just don't bring too much; only bring things that are absolutely necessary," warned the saiyan.

"I will," she replied. "Thanks a bunch Gohan."

There was another moment of silence before he replied back, "No problem."

Videl's smile just became bigger, "Well... Goodnight Gohan. I guess I'll see you on the ship."

She could almost see Gohan nod his head. "Goodnight Videl."

And that was the last statement made between the two as they hung up the phones.

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

I had about 6 pages written since... who knows when... and I just added about 4 more. I hope I didn't lose anyone, thanks to the evil last chapter I sent out (before I revised it). Please review sending comments about this fic and chapter. Please let me know where I am on this fic. It would be GRATELY appreciated! Suggestions are always welcome!

Thanks for sticking with me thus far!

Takuma


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not know DBZ... I don't know what made you THINK that I might have... but if you did... hopefully this small message would have cleared things up.

Chapter 4

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

The digital clock sitting in Videl's room changed from 1:59AM to 2:00AM. The wind was blowing in the window cooling off everything in the room. The cold season had recently left the city, turning into spring. It was still very chilly, but the days would usually promise comfortable weather for vacations or out door activities.

The nights were still cold... no doubt about that... That was why Videl had covered herself in at least two thick blankets this night.

The digital lights of Videl's clock continued to flash every once in a while, still being at the time of 2:00 AM.

This was the time Gohan slipped in. He stood at the edge of the window, and lightly jumped onto the cushioned carpet of her room. Walking towards the over sized bed for a person; he noticed the female sleeping peacefully while snuggled in two blankets.

Gohan looked to the clothing he currently wore. Sure... his body was more tolerant to the colder weather thanks to the constant flying around and heavy training in keeping himself fit. It only called for him to wear a light jacket and sweat pants. They would only be on the space ship for a few hours at most before they hit the red planet of Vegetasei.

He noticed her backpack to the side of the bed, just as she told him earlier that day. He put the straps around his shoulders and turned back to her. He decided that she might want to keep her blankets with her, so he snuggly wrapped them around her, making sure to keep her warm while he traveled in the cold spring night by air.

Carefully picking her up, he smiled noticing her peaceful state of slumber.

He just had the feeling she would be out for another few hours... Tine would move faster if she did rest. When on Vegetasei, she would always have to keep on guard, and she would need to watch out for herself.

Yes, Gohan did make a silent vow to protect her while on the planet... but the unpredictable usually occurred while on the saiyan planet.

He carried her carefully; she hardly weighed anything. He went back to the window, and jumped out while levitating and gently closed her windows before he flew off into the night.

¦±¦

Videl stirred.

She was suddenly feeling a bit too warm for her liking... and she knew she needed to shed a blanket- or two- from where she currently lay.

She lifted her eyelids, and she lazily looked around the room. To her surprise, she wasn't in the comfort of her own bed. It looked almost like... she was in some kind of lab... or spacestation-

"Oh yeah..." she muttered as she yawned. She wrapped one of the two blankets around her, leaving one on the small cot she rested on, and walked to the entrance of the small room.

In pressing a button beside the door, she opened it and gazed around at her surroundings.

It seemed as if this small room was attached to the main control room. She lazily looked around.

She noticed Gohan sitting on the other side of the room, looking into space, quietly as the ship passed many stars.

As quietly as she could, her sock clad feet padded against the tiled flooring of the ship. And before she was able to approach him, Gohan breathed out with a smile.

"Good seeing you up, Videl."

He turned to her, all grins and smiles. He noticed her eyes blink every once in a while, as if still half asleep. He tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. "Did you have a good sleep?" he kindly asked her as she yawned once more.

"I guess..." was her only reply back.

Videl didn't exactly know what to say. She just woke up! For all she knew, she could still be dreaming, and all this could disappear any moment. But... she so noticed the ship shake, and it knocked her over. She fell against one of the chairs in the room, and she hissed in pain as her leg continued to be crushed under the force of this impact.

Gohan snapped his gaze back to where the ship was heading, and he lightly glared as he began to rapidly press buttons. "You might want to strap in one of these chairs, Videl. It seems we have a few visitors."

The ship shook once more, and it flung Videl to the floor. She felt like she was being tossed around like a rag doll! Luck seemed to be on her side however, when her head slammed against her arm. It did hurt like hell, but it was much better than losing consciousness.

She remained on the ground as another collision hit the ship.

But this time, a cursing man stomped in from another area of the ship. "Gohan! Put the boarder patrol on the screen! I swear if those no good-"

Videl looked up to the new man, and she tried to lift herself up. She was easily tossed back down on the ground, this time harming her head. She did lose consciousness this time... but only temporarily.

Gohan noticed this, and he silently cursed as he pressed a few more buttons. A saiyan's face popped onto the screen. It was one of the high generals.

Vegeta stood before the screen with glaring eyes and a dangerous snarl on his lip. "You had better explain why you were ATTACKING this ship soldier!" barked the prince as the general's surprised expression became evident.

"My deepest apologies sire! But there have been many-"

"Cut it," stated the prince. He was in no mood to speak rationally to this man and his crew. He was forced out of his training! "You will report to the throne room, and I will deal with you and your squad when I arrive."

The general was about to open his mouth to defend himself, but the prince beat him to it. "I will not take any excuses soldier, that is unless you would rather have a lower work position. That can easily be arranged." Vegeta gave the family smirk; those of the royal blood in the saiyan family ONLY did it properly.

The solder lowered his head. "Yes, sire."

Vegeta nodded his head as and left the vision of the screen. That was Gohan's cue to break the connection.

Gohan looked to the prince as he continued to curse. "Did your father report drastic measures as this before we left?" questioned Gohan as he stood up.

Vegeta shook his head as he took his seat. "No. It must have just sprung up. He becomes like that if his kingdom was just attacked by some foreigners." Vegeta growled as he turned his gaze to the hybrid saiyan. "My father doesn't think clearly when ever he orders for his armies to attack anything looking foreign."

Gohan nodded his head in understanding before walking to Videl's limp form. He carefully picked her up, and lightly touched the forming bruises. "They really should have been more careful, especially with a human aboard."

"A female nonetheless," muttered Vegeta as he gazed at her features. "If you want her to return to earth, you need to keep a very close eye on her."

Gohan nodded his head as he carried her in his arms, and he went to his own seat carrying her, and he held onto her tight. "I had thought the saiyans would leave me alone with in remaining 'unmarked' if I brought along a friend... who was of the opposite gender..."

Vegeta gave a small smirk. "It could be possible for them to leave you alone... that is if you DO mark her. That would stop much harassment between you and what she might experience."

Gohan blushed brightly, and he pouted. "But she wouldn't want that. I know she wouldn't want anything like that kind of responsibility to be given to her. We're still in high school!"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "Usually saiyan males start searching for mates when they become fifteen, and have one when their sixteen." He began to laugh, "That's why many of the older women who are unmated harass you... because you are considered old for marriage terms."

"But that's the thing!" exclaimed Gohan as he frowned. "They're the same age as I! Give or take a few years- but they assume that I'm still searching! And I'm not!"

"And that reason is because you have found one," stated Vegeta looking to the girl in his arms. The prince so happened to notice the nasty bruise forming on her forehead.

"She's just a really good friend!" exclaimed Gohan as he held her closer. "And I vow to not let anything harm her!"

"As I stated before, it will be very difficult." Vegeta looked to the girl, "She is attractive for saiyan terms, and there are many unmated male soldiers in the military who would go after her."

"Then what do I need to do?" questioned Gohan in a sarcastic tone, "Do I need to clamp some kind of metal neck and shoulder brace on her to remain unmarked."

The prince nodded his head in a serious manner.

Gohan sighed.

Just wonderful...

Vegeta sitting beside the controls of the ship began to furiously type codes in as they headed to the surface of the planet.

"Hold tight Gohan, we'll be making a bumpy landing in a few moments..."

¦±¦

The king of the planet waited impatiently as he stood outside of the earth spaceship. Yes, he did know his son was coming today with another saiyan- a half breed- to account for him and his family on earth.

It was like an annual check up to see how a family is doing on the planet they have decided to live on.

Usually the king would require all the saiyans to live on one planet then travel to others for different foreign affairs; this case however was strange.

The prince, having become lost and stranded on planet earth at a young age remained there till he was able to get the help he needed to return home. The problem was... he didn't wish to return after living on the planet for over a year in chaos and confusion. Yes, the saiyan prince didn't forget of his heritage as Kakarot, son of Bardock had years ago when the child was to have cleared part of the land for saiyan development.

That alone was a fluke but a blessing in itself.

It turned out that earth was the perfect planet to purchase technology from. There were quite a few brilliant scientists on the planet, and the king's son so happened to marry one.

The doors to the ship opened and it snapped the king from his thoughts.

He carefully watched as the saiyans emerged. First came out was his son; he was a mirror image of the king and had the same attitude... the prince was just a bit more logical than the king at times... even though he lost his temper many times.

Next to step out was the hybrid saiyan; the king raised an eyebrow when he noticed the female companion. He gave a small smirk. 'So... I see the kid is finally falling for the saiyan instincts than that of the human race.'

Gohan was a strange one. He was able to receive the strengths in both sides of the race, and he was a very lethal saiyan.

That was another reason why the king allowed them to remain on the planet Earth.

They had a select few warriors who could easily defeat the king- all were of saiyan blood though. They all said they were only remaining there because the planet needed protectors. And the king didn't blame the saiyans once he was forced to listen.

The human race was a pitiful one.

Up to a point they were very intelligent... but they didn't have any brawn.

"I see you were able to make it in once piece after Squad III began attacking."

The saiyan prince glared to his father and began to walk up towards the palace. "You caught me in a good mood. If it were any other day, you're good for nothing warriors would have become dust."

The prince chuckled low as he continued to walk down the halls, "You know very well, old man, that the threat isn't an empty one."

That made the king clench his teeth for a few seconds; even though he knew his son was absolutely correct he couldn't help but have anger towards his son still. "Of course," replied the king.

Gohan and Videl trailed behind.

Videl couldn't believe her eyes... She actually was woken back up just a few seconds before they left the ship. She just left her blankets in the ship only leaving her with a loose shirt and drawstring pants. Her long hair was loose... and she knew she would need it to cover up her neck.

Videl knew a thing or two about saiyans, and she didn't want to take any chances.

But the person whom she seemed to admire was standing before her. The saiyan king was talking to his son, and they were only a few steps ahead of them! Of course... many armed guards very loyal to the house of Vegeta surrounded the four

"It makes me curious Vegeta," stated the king as he looked back to the two of human blood. "Why did the girl come along?"

"She's his best friend, and they both are working on a family tree project." Vegeta lowered his voice as he leaned closer to his father, as if this were to be a secret. "There seems to be something fishy about the girl's family line... and my wife noticed it." He leaned back. "She might be the key to something big... concerning the earth. We haven't figured it out as of yet."

"Is that so?" questioned the king as he glanced back to her. She and Gohan were conversing between each other. The king noticed her petite figure, and the way she walked. He noticed the way she smiled, and frowned. He noticed the seriousness in a phrase she might have stated, then light heartedly. But... no matter what qualities she might have shown at that moment... there just seemed to be that thing he couldn't name. "There is something about her, but I can't put my finger on it."

The prince smirked, "She has the potential to become a great warrior. She is more than likely the strongest female on the planet Earth; I've seen her fight before." The prince smirked, "She's good."

Gohan walked up towards the two men, as well as Videl. Both looked to the monarchs. "Could it be okay if Videl and I travel to my grandfather's home?" questioned Gohan to either one, "I would like to try and complete this assignment before I can set my focus on training."

The prince waved his hand in the air dismissing the teen. "Just be back before dinner. I will be expecting you to spar with me later today."

Gohan just blinked before he nodded his head dumbly. But only after a moment of useless thinking, the hybrid saiyan male swiftly picked Videl up in his embrace, and flew off to his family's home on the other side of the planet. They were after all, of third class.

The king just smirked as he watched them off. "There will be many disappointed females when they notice that girl. Gohan is what they consider a 'teen idol' with some of the saiyan females. They know he's incredibly strong even though his saiyan blood isn't pure."

The prince shrugged his shoulders. "My son doesn't exactly have pure saiyan blood, but he does have the royal blood. He's already reached the super saiyan level, in which took me many years to achieve. That kid... he's going to be stronger than I when he reaches adult hood."

The king nodded his head as he continued to walk the halls of the palace. "Of course, but we can't let everyone know the secret between saiyan and human hybrids."

The prince nodded his head. "Yes, of course."

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

I am actually very tired to not read over this... so I'm going to stop here with the fic. I apologize with any mistakes made for this chapter.

And, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Review! It would be greatly appreciated! Thanks a bunch!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Videl blinked as she listened onto the deep voice of Gohan's grandfather. She was surprised to see the strange looking resemblance.

Yes, she had traveled with Gohan over the vast deserts and strange towns and village (which the saiyans inhabited) noticing many of the people looking up to the couple as they zoomed off. She had to remind herself many a time during the traveling period that Gohan was possibly one of the seven wonders of Vegetasei. She inwardly laughed at such a thought, but it didn't escape far from her thoughts as they arrived at the rugged looking hut.

Gohan's grandfather (Bardock), who continued his words, had a great resemblance of his youngest son, Goku (Kakarot in saiyan terms). Even with the fading scars on his face and smaller eyes that expressed his wisdom and maturity, the spark of a young adult was still present as he leaned back in his old wooden chair comfortably. Videl glanced around the room, trying not to invade in the conversation the grandson and grandfather were engaged in.

Glancing around, the female warrior noticed Gohan's grandmother cooking some sort of gigantic meal on some high quality stove system. These aliens might look rugged, but the technology that merged with their old lifestyles was almost... unreal. She couldn't image herself standing before the leader of the third-class military. Turning back to Gohan and Bardock, she eyed them both carefully as the older spoke while the younger scribbled notes at alarming speeds.

"... and Nigirimeshi (1) was sired by Ine (2); remember that Nigirimeshi had been raised by two different families. He had fallen captive to the Kyou (3) race shortly before Vegewakusei was founded- two planets before the saiyans migrated here to Vegetasei- but redeemed by the Seishuku (4) Clan. They raised Nigirimeshi until he grew to look like Ine. They instantly knew what Clan he was of then." The grandfather of Gohan picked up his beverage and took a quick swig and gulp before setting the plastic cup down on the old table. He released a sigh scratching the side of his neck, "As you should know, Gohan, when a saiyan child grows to a mature age, the child will become a mirror image of his or her parents. It has been the same pattern for years, and will be the same pattern for years to come. This happened about..." Bardock glanced to the wooden roof ceiling for a second concentrating on the beams as to read the secret code in the wood. He paused thinking a moment more, "Thirty-five hours in a day... twelve days in a week... 29 months in a year... 71 years back..." Bardock closed his eyes leaning his head back against the back of the chair, "What does that make in earth years Gohan?"

The hybrid saiyan teen paused for a moment as numbers began flashing into his head; his brief hesitation was rewarded with a smile as he closed his notebook while placing the pen he used to write with on top. "Over 2000 years of history."

Videl raised a thin eyebrow as she glanced to the young genius. It was unreal to hear such numbers being calculated as quickly as Gohan could. She did not doubt his ability, but she very well knew that something seemed... unnatural about this ability. Such calculation skills could lead to other areas in life that would be vital, for example using time for your advantage. He would be able to calculate any transportation time with ease, or study patterns from opponents in fighting. Of course, it would take a mastermind to predict what the next move was in an attack... and from the high regard the king had given her friend she knew his vast amount of knowledge could be lethal and deadly for battle.

That was what made this situation bittersweet. She was a friend with a silent, mysterious, but gentle and kind warrior.

Gohan's smile grew as the seconds passed; he leaned back in his chair and relaxed releasing a sigh he held in. "That should be all for now grandfather. Thank you."

The older saiyan nodded his head in approval as he turned his intense gaze to the girl beside his relative. She was a very beautiful girl, seemed very strong and athletic, and was very observant. His eyes peered into her shining sapphire orbs and a small smile formed on his lips, "You know," started the grandfather of Gohan, "that my grandson has never brought home a woman before."

"Bardock!" protested Gohan in a stare of horror as a bright blush flushed onto his cheeks. "You know she's merely a friend!"

The wise, old saiyan's eyes shifted from the human to the hybrid saiyan. "She's cute as far as humans go, and I know other saiyan men will be after her (along with her kind on earth) when they find out she isn't mated." Bardock shifted in his chair again sitting straight up as he picked up his half-filled cup, "You should mark her soon Gohan."

The younger saiyan scrunched up his nose. He had been told this ever since he knew she would be coming to this planet... not just by one person, but the whole family and friends! Of course, many had concerned gazes as they gave Gohan that piece of advice; he should have taken those words to heart. "Let's just drop the subject for now, shall we gramps?"

Bardock rolled his eyes. The older saiyan knew his grandson would succumb to his desires. It was a matter of time.

Videl mentally snapped as her eyes lit up. She glanced over to her guy friend lightly nudging his shoulder. The dark bright (yet confused) eyes of the hybrid saiyan rose as he gave the female beside him full attention. "Is there something you need?"

The girl nodded her head. "My family line."

Gohan blinked for a moment as those words sunk into his system before finally making sense. He glanced into his pockets pulling out a single capsule. He handed it to her with concern. "Bulma printed off as much as she could about your mother's mothers' side. I know nothing of it, by request of Bulma." He placed the silver looking capsule into the outstretched palm of the girl. "You told me there was something... odd about your family line."

Videl opened the capsule and caught the contents before they fell to the ground; she opened the envelope the papers were held in. She paused for a moment glancing though the names, her head started shaking after moments passed by. Both Gohan and Bardock watched her strange actions with curiosity. What could she be reading? What was it that she hesitated to speak of, but so intently wanted to read about in silence? Gohan leaned his head over to the report, but Videl leaned back and shook her head, "This can't be right..."

"What can't?" asked the young saiyan.

Videl held up two papers from the packet of her lineage. "This pattern!" Gohan glanced over it, still not making the strange connection. "Gohan... it's strange enough that I am named after 749 Videls', but what takes the cake is how each of them dies shortly after giving birth to their first child. And that first child is ALWAYS a girl!" Growling in frustration, she threw the notebook to the other side of the room. She barely missed Gohan's grandmother as the older woman quickly padded towards the three conversing. "Only four of my "Videl" ancestors had given birth to a boy. Two of the boys were still-born, one was murdered in a raid, and the other died shortly after birth." Videl placed her head in her shaking hands as her fingers tightly gripped her smooth jet-black locks of hair.

Bardock, being closest to the thrown notebook, stood up and retrieved it calmly opening the notes. He glanced at a few pages before flipping it to the end. His lip, which was a thin line, curved down as he sat back down in his chair. His puzzled expression added to the suspicion that Gohan had built up and the frustration Videl was facing. Bardock sat the notebook down on the table, "It looks like the first Videl was the end of the line," commented the eldest of the Son clan as the full-blooded saiyan spoke in his thick accent. He scratched the side of his head as he leaned back in his chair; Gohan leaned towards the table to get a better look at the words on the white page. Bardock peered at the frustrated human, "The first Videl must have appeared out of no where- that is what it looks like on the records."

Gohan shook his head, "Videl's ancestor couldn't have appeared like that... it looks like she was adopted."

"Adopted," uttered the eldest saiyan as he stared at the food his wife placed before him on the table, "What does that strange term mean?"

"Nigirimeshi was adopted... well... cared for by another family that wasn't from his bloodline."

"Ah."

Videl released her hair and sighed deeply as the fumbled thoughts in her mind continued to swirl around, "Adopted..." she muttered, "Then what would being this strange curse to my family... for hundreds of generations?"

Bardock, momentarily lifting his head from his plate of delectable foods, spoke, "Your ancestors could have angered the gods."

Videl scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "There's no 'god's'; only one God."

"Okay then," muttered the saiyan, "Maybe some sorcerer was angered at your family."

Gohan frowned, "Why would they be mad then?"

Bardock shrugged his shoulders as he chewed on a piece of meat. "An old grudge?"

Videl laughed softly, "That's all me and my father seem to do now a days... anger people by busting them from their crime schemes and defeating them in challenges."

"It's a silly way for humans to become angry," uttered the older saiyan with his mouth full.

Gohan nodded his head, "It is grandfather... but humans are fickle."

"VERY fickle," added Videl with a tired note in her voice. She shook her head deciding to dwell more so on her misery, "This is just great. The crime stopper, Satan Videl, will die as soon as she gives birth to her first child, a daughter named Videl thus repeating the cycle that has been happening for 749 generations."

"Don't say that Videl!" argued Gohan softly, "You know that wouldn't happen to you-"

"...unless I find out the thing that connects me and my family to this stupid curse!"

"You found the curse now, didn't you?" asked Gohan as he noticed a plate of food placed before him (thanks to his grandmother).

"Yeah, when I probably have like..." she brought her fingers up and began counting them as her eyes closed. "About three years left to live... five at the most!" she argued.

Gohan's eyes widened in alarm, "You're getting married so soon?"

Videl sneered as she leaned back against her chair, "At the rate my father is introducing to me stupid, money leeching, suck-up men, I wouldn't doubt if he gave me away to the next guy that gave my father some big inheritance or television show that would puff up my dad's ego."

Bardock, now finished with his meal, shoved the dirty dishes to the middle of the table. "That is a disgrace; throwing a precious child like that away."

"You tell my father that!" exclaimed Videl, rage clear in her eyes as she ignored the food placed before her. She suddenly didn't feel so hungry. The human forced herself to eat out of common courtesy. She even noticed that the older saiyan woman had given her a much smaller portion of food. Videl noticed Gohan pause in his eating to glance at his school friend. Yes, he did consider her a good friend- one of his only friends outside of the saiyan and Z-warrior circle, but he also viewed her as a younger sister. He loved her in that way too. She was like the little sister he never had!

The hybrid saiyan shook his head as he resumed eating.

"If it makes you feel better," started Bardock as he stretched his muscular arms, "I will inform the king about this matter, possibly he will find the help to research of this strange occurrence-"

"No thanks," muttered Videl in between bites of her food. Even though she wasn't very hungry, this meal was the best thing she had ever tasted on Earth or Vegetasei! She glanced to Bardock noticing the hurt look on his face. She swallowed the chunks of food quickly, "It's not what you think Bardock, sir. I merely want to find this information out with as few people knowing. If people on Earth find out about this...link... they would start harassing me about it, or they would find something out before I did which could lead to more issues than before."

"Are you sure?" questioned the older man as he tilted his head in a very Goku-ish manner. "I could easily have the research begin about your mysterious heritage."

"As much as I would love to say yes, I need to decline. I must find out the answers on my own."

The saiyan nodded his head in agreement, "I understand."

Gohan took one more glance at his friend as he finished the last of his meal before standing up and leaving the table. Videl glanced to the side before continuing her slow pace of consumption. Something in her chest told her... that maybe... just maybe Gohan was bothered by this comment she made. Yes, it was sarcastic at first in her mind... but it was so real in many aspects. Videl also had a feeling that he would do everything in his power to help her find the cure to this "curse".

She continued eating her meal. Her heart felt clenched with regret.

* * *

"ATTENTION!"

Men stood in their rows straight as could be. All of the men were in soldier's uniform and silently awaiting command. They stared straight ahead as their military leader began walking down the ranks. He casually glanced at the warriors checking for any energy imbalances or incomplete uniform. The commander smiled with pride as he walked towards the front of the unit. He turned on his heal facing the soldiers; he smirked.

"I am extremely impressed Gohan."

Turning his head, the young commander nodded his head to the king as he silently observed. King Vegeta eyed the soldiers once over nodding. "That will do for today Gohan. Dismiss them and I will have a talk with you."

The hybrid saiyan nodded his head as he watched his squad. There was still a brief moment of silence; the loyal soldiers dared not say a word as their commander continued eyeing every single one of them. Gohan nodded his head in approval and gave the word, "EASE."

The soldiers relaxed from their disciplined state as the young commander began his stride to the king. Not far away stood on-lookers. One of the two was extremely impressed. Her jaw dropped a few centimeters as her voice was caught in her throat. The grandfather of the young commander merely smirked as he watched his grandson follow the king. "That boy," started Bardock as Gohan and King Vegeta retreated to the palace, "is an influential one. Gohan overcame disadvantages through the last year; now he commands the finest group of warriors on Vegetasei."

Videl turned her head, her blue orbs gazing to the old saiyan, "Disadvantages?"

Bardock nodded his head while crossing his broad arms over his muscular chest. "He is HALF saiyan- therefore shunned by society. It was a strange occurrence when the prince assigned Gohan these soldiers, much to the kings' displeasure (at first). By far they were the youngest, rudest, and cruelest recruits around. (When I say young, I speak of about 30 to 40 years of age.) And Gohan, oh that boy! He is merely a child on this planet and was able to whip these savages into shape! The super saiyan state must have helped him." Videl' eyes widened. "Yes, Gohan has proven himself by much standards, and I have a feeling that the king will promote my grandson. King Vegeta might give my grandson these fine soldiers, he would be the leading commander to them."

"Gohan has that much power?" questioned Videl in a soft voice.

Bardock nodded his head glancing down to his grandson's friend, "Yes. He is a very influential and dangerous man."

The young woman turned her eyes staring down at the middle-aged men. Just by the look of these men they seemed extremely dangerous, and she knew she wouldn't want to double cross them. But Gohan? How he could he hold such power? He couldn't be stronger than them! He was her friend! He held such a kind spirit. He was loving and gentle in every way. He was slow to anger and quick to forgive. How could he be a dangerous man that was admired but feared by a warrior society? How come she didn't know he held such power?

The grandfather of Gohan noticed the confusion in the eyes of the human, and he glanced towards the doors his grandson had disappeared from. "Videl, my grandson is a very complicated character." The saiyan leaned against the castle's stonewall, his gaze still watching the door. "He wanted a normal life on earth because he knew he would never have one here on Vegetasei-"

"...because he's a half saiyan and half human legend, correct?" questioned Videl.

"Yes."

"And living on earth would allow him to live life without the harassment?"

"You can say that," replied Bardock noticing his grandson walking out of the palace walls. "His looks could pass off as a physically fit human, but he would need to hide his true power."

"I see," muttered the human as she noticed Gohan with a blank expression on his face. The hybrid turned to his soldiers shouting 'attention' once more. The young woman shook her head and rolled her eyes. She noticed a smirk forming on his face. Now she knew his saiyan side was taking over. "Great," she muttered, "Now Gohan will have a thick head from this promotion." She shook her head and walked off; the grandfather of Gohan watched her as she left. He could sense the jealousy in her system. With one last glance, the old saiyan stood up straight and followed the human.

Down below, the saiyan hybrid commander felt the energies of his relative and friend. It was a major accomplishment to be awarded as lead general in this squad! He had trained them for over a year, and they excelled far greater than any other elite and second-class military unit! Gohan noticed a smile of approval on the lips of his grandfather, but the person beside him...

Her eyes turned to mere slits. He couldn't tell... but was she scowling? Then she abruptly left his view. Gohan's eyes lowered and he forced a lump to go down his throat.

Maybe this promotion wasn't such a good idea...

---------

End of chapter

---------

(1)Nigirimeshi (rice ball)

(2)Ine (rice paper)

(3)Kyou (crazy)

(4)Seishuku (silent)

AN:What did you think? I'm trying to improve my writing (making thicker paragraphs) and add more to a chapter so it would be a bit longer. Maybe you could see a change in my writing skills. I would love to know if they improved (or declined from lack of fanfic writing). I'm not so much bent on getting reviews on my stories any more... well... not for this story. I merely want to make this story good in both quality and quantity. I want good quality for the story so it would look more of a novel than of a DBZ idea, and with quantity, I want to write more so there could be more to read. I am one of those people who LOVES to read a fanfic more than 10,000 words. Sometimes I'll go to 20,000 words when I want to read a really good story. If you want to know where I am personally and as for fanfics, read my bio page. It'll give info about what is going on in my life.

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!


End file.
